Letters to Juliet
by Merlins.Shaggy.Left
Summary: Inspired by the movie Letter to Juliet, Hermione takes a holiday to Verona, Italy where she visits the Casa di Giuliette. Where she, like many other women, left a letter addressed to Juliet asking for advise on some rather peculiar feelings. One Shot.


**A/N This is a little story I came up with this morning whilst watching Letters to Juliet I hope you enjoy it. I know the standard of writing my not be great, but please let me know what you think.  
>Thank,<br>Becky.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Letters to Juliet<span>**  
>Two households, both alike in dignity, In fair Verona, where we lay our scene, From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.<br>-Romeo and Juliet, William Shakespeare

Hermione was spending the summer before 6th year in Verona, Italy with her parents. They had spent the first three days of their holiday; Hermione's favourite place so far had been Lake Garda. However, today Hermione and her parents were set to visit Casa di Giuliette, Juliet's House.  
>It is popular belief that the Casa di Giuliette was the house of the Capulet's in Shakespeare's play. Graffiti and sticky notes litter the wall in the courtyard written from women from all walks of life and all addressed to one person, Juliet, asking her for help on matters such as love, loss, illness and children to name a few. Juliet's Secretaries are a group of women that collect the all the letters and sticky notes at the end of the each day and reply to each of them on behalf of had spent most of the two weeks of the summer prior to their trip to Verona writing her own letter to Juliet. The letter read as follows:<p>

_Dear Juliet,  
>Did you know you loved Romeo when you first laid your eyes on him? Was it truly love at first sight or did your feelings develop over time? Were there times when you were not sure what your feelings towards him were?<br>My name is Hermione and I am 16 years old, I think I am in love with one of my best friends. I've always cared for him but it's always been in a more of a brotherly way; we're known each over 5 years now and we attend school together there's rarely a time when we are not together so what's changed? My feeling have become stronger and I think they may be love. Is it just my teenage hormones? Or because I spend so much time with him? Is it just a crush or could it be so much more than that?  
>Also, he doesn't seem to feel the same way, I understand that boys mature later than girls but he doesn't seem to see me as more than his bookworm friend that will help him with his homework .<br>I'm hoping you will be able to shed some light on my emotions and help me to figure out what I am feeling, whether it be love or just hormones. I hope you can help me.  
>Love<em>

_Hermione x_

As Hermione and her parents made their way down the cobbled path toward the Casa di Giuliette, Hermione was constantly checking the pocket of the shorts to ensure that her letter to Juliet was still there.  
>The courtyard of Juliet's House was picturesque, there were am explosion of colour from the array of flowers growing there, there were women sitting on the benches provided, or sitting on the floor all writing letter to Juliet asking for help, many of the were crying, and on the balcony stood a woman reciting one of the most famous Shakespeare verses in Italian:<p>

_O Romeo, Romeo!  
>Wherefore art thou Romeo?<br>Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
>Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,<br>And I'll no longer be a Capulet._

Hermione watched as her parents moved across the courtyard towards the bronze statue of Juliet so her mother could have a picture with her, rubbing her left breast, which was noticeably shinier than the right, for good luck. Hermione made her was over to the wall inspecting the many letters that had already been attached as she secured her own to the wall before joining her parents and having her own picture taken with the bronze Juliet.  
>As she and her parents walked out of the courtyard and back on to the cobbled path Hermione glanced back over her shoulder to see her letter still hanging securely to the wall waiting to be collected in order to receive a reply.<p>

**21 years later**

Hermione was sat at home watching as her son was drawing a picture of himself and her husband playing Quidditch together smiling to herself as she thought over how her life had planned out, just then she heard the letter box flap open and a letter fall solidly on the mat underneath the front door. Hugo looked up at his mother with a quizzical look, they very rarely received muggle post unless Hermione's parents were writing to her and they were in France for the week. She moved into the hall and saw a pale pink letter sat neatly on the mat clearly addressed to her, she turned it over in her hands and opened it; two pieces of paper were in the envelope, one looked rather old and the other was the same pale pink shade as the envelope. Hermione took out the pale pink piece of paper and read through it, her smile getting wider the further down the page she read, she then opened the older looking piece of paper a reminiscent look on her face. Just as she finished the last piece of paper the door opened to reveal her husband looking very tired from a hard days work, he took of his outer robe and hung it up be the door putting his briefcase down and giving his wife a quick kiss before his son came rushing into the hall jumping into his arm. He gave a quizzical look at the pink envelope in his wife's hand.  
>"It the reply to the letter I wrote when I was on holiday the summer before 6th year, I had expressed so concerns I had back then but turns out everything worked out fine, I'm glad I finally got a reply though." Hermione smiled up at her husband lovingly.<br>"What we're your concerns about? You know you could always have owled me, I would have helped." Her husband replied sounding hurt.  
>"They were about you. But like I said everything turned out fine, in fact they turned out great." She said again giving her husband another kiss. "How about we take a trip to the Casa di Giuliette this summer?" She asked giving him the envelope so he could read the letters. Once he had finished reading Ron Weasley looked up at his wife and kissed her passionately. "Sounds like a plan, I'd like to meet this Juliet, she knows what she's talking about."<p>

Fin.


End file.
